Clash of the Mermaids/Transcript
Opening (Theme song) (A title card “Guest staring: Tara Duncan”) Shaggy (voice): '''Today, Tara and her friends joins Scooby and the gang. Back in Rosemond/Reuniting with Tara and Sparrow (The Mystery Machine is driving in Rosemond) '''Daphne: Here we are back in Rosemond. Fred: Home to Tara Duncan, the spellbinder. Shaggy: I wonder where she is. Scooby: Over there. Shaggy: '''Oh yeah I see her, and Sparrow too. (Fred stops the Mystery Machine at the dock, and then Shaggy and Scooby came out) '''Velma: What are you guys doing? Shaggy: '''Finding out what Tara and Sparrow are doing in the docks, we’ll catch up with you guys later at the manner. '''Scooby: Yeah, we’ll get some food after that. Fred: Okay, see you guys at the manner. (The gang drove off, then Shaggy and Scooby walked toward where Tara and Sparrow are) (Cut to Tara and Sparrow, they sit down on, while Sparrow is eating a sandwich but looks at Tara as if somethings bothering Tara) Sparrow: You look like you’re a thousand miles away. What’s up? Tara Duncan: (sighs) I suppose to do an internship at a business for one of my classes. But we been so busy with Alpha Team missions, the only thing I can find is selling sandwiches on the beach. Shaggy: Did someone say sandwiches? Let’s find some and eat some. Tara Duncan: Hey! It's our friends, Shaggy and Scooby. Sparrow: Hi Shaggy. (Scooby licks Sparrow) (laughs) Hello to you too, Scooby. A Mysterious Person stabs Tara At the Pet Shop A Message from Lorelei the Mermaid Finding a cure Cal meeting with Lorelei Lorelei: Veta Transformus. (Her tail changed into legs) Cal, it's been so long. You're cute as ever sweetie. Cal: Lorelei, under normal circumstances, I'm happy to see you, but not now. What were you thinking? How could you poison my best friend. Lorelei: I thought I was your best friend. Tara is the only way to get Master Chem to cooperate. All I want is my sister's freedom. Oh don't worry, I'll hand over the antidote after she's released. Cal: Are you and your sister really planning to drown everyone on Earth? Lorelei: What are you talking about? We just want to be together. Cal: So, what have you been up to lately? Lorelei: Ah! You head off to Earth. I haven't heard from you forever? Now you want to know what I been up too? (Puts her hand on Cal's hand) I know you to well. You never change will you. Shaggy: So, Lorelei was Cal's best friend. Scooby: Well, I didn't know that. Sparrow: Me either. Shaggy: I wonder what she shall do to us when she spots us. Sparrow: '''I don't know. And I don't want to know. Let's hide. (They run and jumped in the cardboard box and Sparrow closes the led) '''Lorelei: Who's there? Cal: Okay, enough playing around, hand over the antidote! Lorelei: Um? (She used her spell power to see what's in the box revealing to be Shaggy, Scooby, and Sparrow) Sparrow: Don't worry guys, Lorelei will never spot us in here. Lorelei: So, they think they can hide from a mermaid like me, huh? (Lorelei goes to the box where they're hiding) Lorelei starts chasing Shaggy, Scooby, and Sparrow Shaggy: Are you sure there no mermaids out there? (Lorelei finally got to the box where they're hiding) Sparrow: Sure I'm sure. I'll show you. (peeks out and sees Lorelei) Oh hi Lorelei, heh, how's your evil plan going? Lorelei: Out! (Scooby panicks and tries to dig) Shaggy: This is no time to dig for bones, Scoob! We've got to get out of here! Scooby: I'm trying, I'm trying! Lorelei: Now you will pay for spying on us! Sparrow: So your wants to drown everyone on Earth? Lorelei: No, I'm through messing around with you meddling fools. Out! Sparrow: Whatever you say then. (Lorelei throws Sparrow out of the box) A plan to cure Tara Lorelei continues chasing Shaggy, Scooby, and Sparrow The gang finds the rest The search for the Fire Coral Tara is cured/A plan to capture Lorelei Lorelei and Cal chases the gang Lorelei redemption/Ending Category:Episode Transcripts